CP - December, 2373
This page chronicles posts #1151-1173 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2373. *CP - November, 2373 *CP - January, 2374 USS Voyager Plots With MOSWEN will helping out with the Q war stuff, she talks to KATHRYN JANEWAY about her love life and liking Q before she explains to Moswen that Q usually likes people more who don’t need him. Deep Space Nine Plots Upon further investigation, KATAL T’KASSUS is called in to see BENJAMIN SISKO and he explains the issues with the wormhole aren’t her fault but there the systems were sabotaged by the Changling before it left the station. Sisko announces that the station is now on more of a lockdown. JULIAN BASHIR calls JADZIA DAX-WOLFE, MARCUS WOLFE and BENJAMIN into a meeting and explains that en route to Vulcan that SAAVIK had died due to complications in her ponn farr (December 01, 2373). MIXIE BRIDGES and QUARK talk about the invasion force before it is announced they are no longer married. KATAL has a conversation with MARCUS about the passing of Saavik, as well as her relationship with Qadira and the possibility of forming a Quad. BENJAMIN decides it will be good to evacuate nonessential people from the station and implores TYBEE SEMENOVA to do so but she refuses to leave. CORBAN MADDIX and WALTER RAINER talk about the new Ensign QADIRA ROSHEN who has taken some duty on the Fenrir. Maddix, after getting a warning from Marcus to stay away from her, inquires about her sex life before dismissing her. KATAL and QADIRA hang out and make their Quad official before talking about their day at work and how to get the boys to agree to be in it. JADZIA has a dream, this time with a Marcus c. 2376 who is sharing a memory with her. He explains she has been haunting him since her death. Suddenly, the dream changing to have Dukat there, tempting and mocking Marcus like Emperor Palpatine did with Anakin in their Star Wars program. MOSWEN is back on the station when she tries her hand at weird painting and explains to Q she is going to give it to the Wolfe’s as a wedding gift. MOSWEN gives it to MARCUS and JADZIA before explaining where she has been and why she was helping Voyager. JADZIA then talks to MARCUS about her dream and is tempted to tell him she knows Dukat is the one to kill her but she keeps it to herself. KATAL and QADIRA get together and have dinner with ISAAC HAMMOND and MARLON NADIS before convincing them they should be an official couple. JAKE SISKO calls BENJAMIN and lets him know that he was accepted for a position within the FNS and will be returning to Deep Space Nine to report on the Dominion. JASON ORILLIA is working out when he runs into SELENE BLANCHARD and they participate in some fencing. JAKE then contacts FAITH BRIDGES and tells her he will be on the station. When JAKE finally gets to the station MIXIE and QUARK have a costume themed party for him. Jake arrives as a baseball player, while Mixie is a bellydancer. FAITH arrives too in a period costume while KATAL and MARLON come as a nun and priest. BENJAMIN arrives too as a baseball player and he is happy to see his son for the first time in awhile. JADZIA and MARCUS come to the party as Aragorn and Arwen, while MOSWEN comes as Galadriel. QADIRA comes as an Andorian ice swimmer and ISAAC as a pirate before everyone has a good partying time together. MARCUS talks to BENJAMIN about his concerns over a Pakled treaty with the Dominion before explaining they already secured one for the Federation and not to worry. MOSWEN talks to MARCUS about her concerns on ignoring Q because she wants him to like her more but Marcus tells her to stick with it. #12 December, 2373 2373 #12 2373 #12